Grey's Anatomy/DVD Releases
This page lists all DVD releases of Grey's Anatomy and an overview of the special features included in the DVD box sets. DVDs By Season 'Season One' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season One" boxset was released in region 1 on February 14, 2006. On October 11 and April 26, 2006, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 9 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 2 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries In the UK, the DVD set also contained the first 5 episodes of the second season, as it was originally planned for those episodes to be part of season 1. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 1 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode *Under the Knife: Behind the Scenes of Grey's Anatomy *Anatomy of a Pilot *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy **Pilot – Shonda Rhimes and Peter Horton **Pilot – Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, and T.R. Knight *Alternate Title Track *Avant-garde Trailer 'Season Two' The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Second Season – Uncut" boxset was released in region 1 on September 12, 2006. On May 28 and January 10, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The region 1 boxset contains the 27 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Audio commentaries for the the sixth, sixteenth, seventeenth, and twenty-seventh episode *Subtitles: English, French and Spanish In the UK, the DVD set only contains the last 22 episodes of the season, as the first 5 were included in the season 1 DVD set. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 2 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Four Extended Episodes: Expanded and Uncut **"Thanks for the Memories" **"It's the End of the World" **"What Have I Done to Deserve This?" **"Losing My Religion" *The Softer Side of Dr. Bailey – Up-Close Interview with Chandra Wilson *The Doctors Are In – Stars Answer Fan's Most Burning Questions *Deleted Scenes *Exclusive Set Tour *Creating "Pink Mist" – Anatomy Of A Special Effect *''Grey's Anatomy'' on Jimmy Kimmel Live! 'Season Three' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season Three – Seriously Extended" boxset was released in region 1 on September 11, 2007. On September 15, 2008 and October 31, 2007, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 25 episodes of the season, with four extended. The DVD box contains 7 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries of Kate Walsh, Chandra Wilson, Ellen Pompeo, Kate Burton and Sandra Oh for the first, fourteenth and twenty-first episode. :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episodes: **"Time Has Come Today" **"Where the Boys Are" **"Great Expectations" **"Wishin' and Hopin'" *Making Rounds With Patrick Dempsey – Spend Some Private Time With Patrick Dempsey At The Track *Prescription For Success: Make Jane Doe a Star *Shades of Grey: One on One with Ellen Pompeo *In Stitches: Season 3 Outtakes *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *Good Medicine: Favorite Scenes 'Season Four' The "Grey's Anatomy: Season Four – Expanded" boxset was released in region 1 on September 9, 2008. On November 23, 2009 and November 5, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 17 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 4 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode – "Forever Young" *New Docs on the Block – Interview with Brooke Smith, Chyler Leigh and Lauren Stamile *On Set with Patrick & Eric – Behind the Scenes with Patrick Dempsey and Eric Dane *Good Medicine – Favorite Scenes *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *Bloopers 'Season Five' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fifth Season – More Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 15, 2009. On August 23, 2010 and November 4, 2009, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 7 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 5 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode — "Stairway to Heaven" *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes **"Happy Love Stick" – Here's to Future Days **"Beach Fantasy" – Here's to Future Days **"6 O'clock" – Now or Never **"Not a Happy Day" – Now or Never **"It's Over" – Wish You Were Here **"Fraidy Cat" – An Honest Mistake **"Wishing" – Here's to Future Days *In Stitches: Season Five Outtakes *100th Episodes: Tales From The O.R. – A Behind-The-Scenes Look At The Inner Workings Of Your Favorite Show *Heaven Sent – Actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan Talks About The Popularity Of His Character Denny Duquette 'Season Six' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Sixth Season – More is Better" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010. On December 5, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 6 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode — "Death and All His Friends" *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes (17:58 min) **"You have to tell her" – Good Mourning **"Will you fix George's face?" – Good Mourning **"Take off your shirt" – Good Mourning **"Ceviche" – Good Mourning **"Are you having sex?" – Good Mourning **"Come back to bed" – Goodbye **"It's a very big deal" – Goodbye **"I'm not going to die in your arms" – Goodbye **"I'm proud" – Invasion **"I don't get her" – Invasion **"We're talking about a diaper" – Give Peace a Chance **"She's back" – Give Peace a Chance **"I got fired" – New History **"You're going to be a grandpa?" – Holidaze **"You said you were leaving" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"You have to choose" – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked **"Dr. Jekyl & Mr. Highlights" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"How happy I am" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"You're hitting on me?" – Valentine's Day Massacre **"Slap Jack" – How Insensitive **"Derek needs you" – How Insensitive **"Nervous Callie" – The Time Warp **"Sad state of affairs" – The Time Warp *In Stitches: Season 6 Outtakes *Chandra Wilson: Anatomy of a Talent *Seattle Grace: On Call – 6 Webisodes *Seattle Grace: On Call – Behind the Scenes 'Season Seven' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Seventh Season – More Heartbeats" boxset was released in region 1 on September 13, 2011. On May 28, 2012 and November 2, 2011, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 22 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 7 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode — "Song Beneath the Song" *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes **"Aren't you the guy who got shot?" - With You I'm Born Again (00:53 min) **"I want a chance" - With You I'm Born Again (02:32 min) **"I want to beat you" - With You I'm Born Again (00:37 min) **"I can do it" - Can't Fight Biology (00:38 min) **"It just looks easy" - Can't Fight Biology (00:42 min) **"It is the same OR" - These Arms of Mine (00:27 min) **"I'm very sorry" - That's Me Trying (00:53 min) **"I can't go out with you" - Adrift and at Peace (00:41 min) **"I got married this morning" - Disarm (00:44 min) **"Why do we...?" - Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) (00:23 min) **"Bailey broadcasts her surgeries?" - Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) (00:48 min) **"You guys are too boring for me" - Not Responsible (00:30 min) **"You're two for two" - Not Responsible (01:05 min) **"Date your husband" - This is How We Do It (00:48 min) **"Not off!" - White Wedding (00:32 min) **"Hi mom" - Unaccompanied Minor (00:21 min) *In Stitches: Season Seven Outtakes *The Music Event: Behind the Scenes *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope – 6 Webisodes 'Season Eight' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Eighth Season – Extraordinary Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 4, 2012. On December 3, 2012 and October 17, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 8 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *A Journey Home With Kevin McKidd (13:48 min) *Extended Episode – "If/Then" (47:58 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"I knew you had it in you" – Put Me In, Coach (00:38 min) **"I'll finish" – Suddenly (00:46 min) **"No idea about what?" – Suddenly (01:09 min) **"Use your words Karev" – Suddenly (00:47 min) **"A little wax play?" – All You Need is Love (01:03 min) **"Dr. Bailey, it worked!" – Have You Seen Me Lately? (00:50 min) **"Honestly, I don't know" – The Lion Sleeps Tonight (00:37 min) **"Bring it on" – Support System (01:02 min) **"We need a surgical plan" – Moment of Truth (00:32 min) **"He's going to need you" – Moment of Truth (01:16 min) **"There every step of the way" – Let the Bad Times Roll (01:31 min) **"Incidentals and overhead?" – Migration (00:37 min) *In Stitches: Season Eight Outtakes (02:21 min) 'Season Nine' The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Ninth Season – Everything Changes" boxset will be released on August 27, 2013 in region 1. On November 4, 2013 and October 2, 2013, the DVD will be released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the seasons, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Like the DVD sets of the previous seasons, this season's DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Finale Extended Episode – The drama continues to unfold with unseen footage that completes the dramatic ninth season *Happy Trails with James Pickens, Jr. (13:05 min) *The Long Road Home: "Arizona Robbins" – From zipping down the halls in her roller shoes to learning how to walk again, viewers will receive a closer look at the hospital's bubbly pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) as she begins to cope with her new life. (15:20 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"Do I have time to shave?" - Going, Going, Gone (00:41 min) **"Give me that!" - Going, Going, Gone (00:30 min) **"Phone calls are fine" - Going, Going, Gone (01:14 min) **"Cristina's gone" - Remember the Time (01:06 min) **"You should consider ortho" - Remember the Time (00:31 min) **"I'm good guys" - Remember the Time (02:25 min) **"Do it yourself" - Love the One You're With (00:49 min) **"Is she a short person?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:23 min) **"He's got four like that?" - Run, Baby, Run (01:08 min) **"All 150 of us?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:26 min) **"Career down" - Things We Said Today (00:44 min) **"Don't they call you Happy?" - Hard Bargain (00:25 min) **"Everywhere!" - Hard Bargain (00:18 min) **"A super dirty fairy tale" - Transplant Wasteland (00:47 min) **"I just didn't want to step on your toes" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:50 min) **"Kid's a monster" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:35 min) **"Ross, what would be next?" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:32 min) **"We're just collateral damage" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:39 min) *In Stitches: Season 9 Outtakes 'Season Ten' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Tenth Season – Live For The Moments" boxset was released on September 2, 2014 in region 1. On November 3, 2014 and October 8, 2014, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 10 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode: Do You Know? *Spotlight Cast Piece: Sandra Oh on Cristina Yang and her 10 year run *Medical, Medical: A Tutorial on Medical Procedures for TV – The medical procedures on Grey's Anatomy have intensified the hospital drama since day one. In this featurette, watch selected cast members get a tutorial from medical producer Linda Klein. From sewing stitches to starting a central line, we'll see what it takes for the actors to pull off their TV surgical skills *Deleted Scenes **"They could get themselves killed" - I Want You With Me (00:16 min) **"Alex & Jo" - Everybody's Crying Mercy (00:38 min) **"We met our goal" - Puttin' on the Ritz (00:49 min) **"Can I put in my 2 cents?" - Map of You (00:29 min) **"I can do anything!" - Two Against One (00:20 min) **"Slower & Better" - Two Against One (00:37 min) **"Let's get the hell out of here" - Two Against One (00:25 min) **"Explain the sponge" - Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word (01:34 min) **"Can't catch a break today" - Somebody That I Used to Know (00:27 min) **"I Remember You" - Get Up, Stand Up (00:38 min) **"You okay?" - You've Got to Hide Your Love Away (00:34 min) **"There we go" - We Gotta Get Out of This Place (00:29 min) **"Our last mirror together" - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (00:48 min) **"Bailey's choice" - Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right (00:37 min) **"You're a liar!" - Fear (of the Unknown) (00:54 min) *In Stitches: Season Ten Outtakes 'Season Eleven' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Eleventh Season – Life Changes" boxset will be released on August 18, 2015 in region 1. On October 5 and 7, 2015, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries :Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 11 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Spotlight: Caterina Scorsone - Get to know long-time ShondaLand actress Caterina Scorsone. From her days on "Private Practice" to joining the cast of "Grey's Anatomy," Caterina has fabulously portrayed Dr. Amelia Shepherd, little sister of Dr. Derek Shepherd. Find out how she came to the role, what it is like to be a series regular on two of Shonda's shows, and what a typical day on set is like for her. *Extended Episode: You're My Home *How to Say Goodbye - Show creator Shonda Rhimes reflects on the heartbreaking loss of the show's character Dr. Derek Shepherd, aka McDreamy. *Deleted Scenes: Back from the dead, these scenes have a new life on DVD. **"If It Looks Like a Duck" - Got to Be Real (00:43 min) **"You Left His Appendix Inside Him?" - Got to Be Real (1:00 min) **"The Little Prince" - Bend & Break (1:40 min) **"The Little Prince Part 2" - Bend & Break (1:42 min) **"This Thing with Amelia Shepherd. Did You Hear?" - Could We Start Again, Please? (00:48 min) **"Watch It!" - Where Do We Go From Here (00:53 min) **"We Broke Their Hearts" - The Bed's Too Big Without You (1:38 min) **"Our Babies are in Trouble" - The Bed's Too Big Without You (2:22 min)The DVD lists that it's from All I Could Do Was Cry, but Chandra Wilson said in a Shondaland: Revealed podcast that she directed it, indicating it's actually from The Bed's Too Big Without You **"Glass Hookers Shouldn't Throw Stones" - All I Could Do Was Cry (1:10 min) **"Game Faces" - The Distance (00:23 min) **"Do You Believe Him?" - With or Without You (00:25 min) **"So He Didn't Cheat" - With or Without You (00:39 min) *In Stitches: Check out the cast cutting up in and out of the OR. 'Season Twelve' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Twelfth Season – Let the Sun Shine" boxset was released on August 30, 2016 in region 1. In region 2, the boxset was released on October 3, 2016. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) :Special Features In addition to the episodes, the season 12 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Deleted Scenes *In Stitches -- Check Out The Cast Cutting Up, Both In And Out Of the OR 'Season Thirteen' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Thirteenth Season" boxset will be released on August 29, 2017 in region 1. In region 2, the boxset was released on October 23, 2017. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Runtime: approximately 1,008 minutes :Special Features In addition to the episodes, the season 13 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Deleted Scenes – Back From the Dead, These Scenes Have a New Life on DVD *In Stitches – Check Out the Cast Cutting Up, Both In and Out of the OR 'Season Fourteen' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fourteenth Season" boxset was released on October 25, 2018 in region 2. According to Krista Vernoff, it will not be released on DVD in region 1. :Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 5 discs. Other set details are: :Special Features The season 14 DVD set does not include any special features. 'Season Fifteen' The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Fifteenth Season" boxset was released on November 7, 2019 in region 2. :Set Details The boxset contains the 25 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 5 discs. Other set details are: :Special Features The season 15 DVD set does not include any special features. ---- Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise